


take me back to san francisco

by eggplantemily



Series: all the ways emmett says i love you for the first time [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: Emmett was never good with words.
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Series: all the ways emmett says i love you for the first time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	take me back to san francisco

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written in 2 and a half years and i really never thought i would never write again, but these boys needed some more fics so i'm here. also its 2am be kind
> 
> this was supposed to be 1 fic but the more i thought the more ideas i got and now its a series hehe enjoy
> 
> title from san francisco by niall horan which has nothing to do with this fic it is simply what i was listening to while writing this

Emmett was never good with words. Pictures, yes. Feelings, yes. Touching, yes. Words, never. He stumbled over them and could barely go a sentence without a “um” or “uh”. If he could communicate solely through touches and drawings, he would, gladly. It takes him a embarrassingly long time to think out what he’s going to say before he says it. Luckily, being with a firefighter who has 24 hour shifts, and hours without contact (much more often than he would prefer), he gets all the thinking time he needs. 

Emmett had been awake for a while, lost in thought. The room is silent, other than the soft inhale and exhale of the man asleep next to him in his bed. Emmett woke up to a picture he thought he would never have, at least not more than once or twice. When his eyes fluttered open a half hour ago, they focused on dark hair, long eyelashes, and too many freckles to count (he’s tried). He felt a pang in his chest as his eyes roamed his sleeping firefighter. Travis looked so peaceful, not that ever didn’t look peaceful, he’s the calmest person Emmett had ever met. Even in certain death situations, Travis is serene, making Emmett feel the same. (If only Travis could do that when Emmett is panicking that he hasn’t heard from him in far too long for comfort.) Emmett’s spent the last 32 minutes thinking about what to say when the big brown eyes across from him meet his own. It all falls away when Travis starts to shift and groan out of his slumber.

Brown eyes meet blue. “Morning.” Travis croaks, and his hand finds Emmetts back and rests, just wanting to touch Emmett. Emmett just hums in response. Travis knows immediately. “What are you thinking about?”

Emmett drops his eyes to a spot on the white sheets, avoiding eye contact. He takes a minute before he answers. “Do you remember that day in the showers?”

Travis huffs a laugh. “We’ve had a lot of days, in a lot of showers.”

Emmett rolls his eyes in exasperation. “In the station.”

“I’m still gonna need more specifications.” Emmett hears the teasing in his voice, and knows he’s smiling without having to look.

“When I said I think I love you.”

“Oh.” The smile is gone, replaced by surprise. Emmett still hasn’t looked away from the spot on the sheets, he starts to pick at a loose thread on the pillowcase.

“Do you remember what you said?” Emmett asks shakily. He feels himself getting nervous. 

“Vaguely.” Travis answers, treading lightly.

“You said I don’t love you or her.”

“I-” Travis tries to explain himself, but Emmett is already talking again.

“You were right. I didn’t love you then. I think... I think I thought I did, but I didn’t know. I’d never felt love before, not in that way at least. All the guys I was with before you were just one night hookups, I don’t even remember most of their names, but with you... uh, it was... different, I guess. You were the first guy I really wanted to see again, and I thought you did too. And I mistook that for love. I shouldn’t have said it. We’d only known each other for a few weeks. I- I think I was probably just trying to... get you back? That sounds dumb, uh.” Emmett is nervous, Travis runs his fingers on his back to calm him.

Emmett breathes a shaky breath before continuing. “I didn’t love you then. But... uh... I love you now.” Travis’ fingers stop. “And I know those words are a big deal to you, and you’re not ready to say it back, and I don’t expect you to. God, please don’t. But, uh... I know that I love you now. And I want you to know. So, uh, yeah.” 

Emmett takes a few breaths, trying calm himself, clinging to the feeling of Travis’ fingers resting on his back to feel grounded. When he lifts his eyes to the man opposite him, he finds a content smile. 

“Uh. You don’t have to say anything. I just... wanted to tell you.”

Travis just smiles and leans in to press his lips to Emmett’s. Emmett reciprocates, as if he would ever turn down a kiss from Travis. 

“What was that for?” Emmett asks, confused, after pulling away.

“That was cute.” Travis smiles.

“Cute?” Emmett questions, offended. “I profess my love to you, and it’s ‘cute’?”

“It was cute.” Travis protests, moving his hand to Emmett’s neck, thumb brushing his jawline. “You’re cute.”

“I bet you say that to all the young and pretty probies that come into Station 19.” 

“Pretty?”

“That’s what you were saying all night, right?”

“Okay, that’s it.” Travis exclaims, climbing on top of Emmett, straddling his waist, pinning his arms down to the bed.

When Travis bends down and their lips meet, Emmett starts to think, maybe, he’s learning how to use his words. And maybe, Travis is a part of that.


End file.
